1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an on-screen graphical user interface, and database management.
2. Related Art
Digital cameras, mini disks, and other devices for recording and playing digital media are becoming quite popular. These devices store digital media as data objects in memories such as flash memories, hard disks, and on-line storage.
There are many methods available for managing large numbers of data objects. For example, data objects are frequently managed using windows and folders. U.S. Pat. No. 5,917,488 describes a system for displaying and manipulating image data sets. First, a window including programmed groups is displayed. When a user selects one of the programmed groups, then a second window is displayed with thumbnails that represent data objects of the selected programmed group.
Data objects are also handled in hierarchical lists, using static light-box metaphors. A light-box metaphor displays images in the manner of “slides” all the same size on a white background. The “slides” are arranged in a grid.
There are methods known for selecting a format for displaying data objects. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,429 describes a system that displays a list of different display formats. When the user selects a desired display format from the list, then items that match the selected format are pulled from a database and displayed in a list that depends on the selected display format.
Memory is becoming available in increasingly large capacities, which enable storage of increasingly large numbers of data objects. For example, memory cards are available that are capable of storing data for several hundred different digital photographs. However, conventional techniques, such as windows, folders, and lists, have a problem in that they are insufficient for presenting such large numbers of data objects in a manner that a user can easily and quickly understand.